


Movies, Truths, and Dares

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Night, but fluffly cute ending, fun times w the boys, lov u Eli, probably like pre-roadtrip, the best present for the best pal, very sad pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: The boys always do movie night when they can. It may not be often, but it gives them all a chance to unwind, relax, and act like a normal friend group for once. As movies play and board games progress into more frivolous activities, feelings can finally get sorted out once and for all.





	Movies, Truths, and Dares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onpanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpanwa/gifts).



> A very VE R Y late present for @Onpanwa because ily and you keep giving me motivation to write. it's like 3:30 am in the est and uhhhh im tipsy af please enjoy.

Prompto was, most likely, the most excited out of the four of them to be able to hang out. It had been weeks since they’ve all been able to enjoy each other’s simple company. Noctis and Ignis, of course were together for most of their time, and Gladio along with Cor, were helping out Prompto with his crownsguard training. 

Prompto could hardly wait until it was time to go over to Ignis’ apartment. Maybe he had his own selfish reasons for wanting to just leave now so he could have some alone time with him, wasting it by not actually making a move. But he could still enjoy his company. 

As the time grew closer, the more things Prompto had been putting in his bag. So far, he had a few movies that were just lying around his house that he hadn’t brought to the movie night, his DS, a few multiplayer games, clothes (obviously), and, most importantly, his new camera that Ignis had given him for his birthday. 

Once his alarm to get going sounded, Prompto grabbed his bike and headed out. He didn’t live too far from the others, maybe about fifteen minutes if he rode his bike. All the pent up energy, however, was motivating him to get there faster. He made it to the building in about ten minutes. He parked his bike, locked it up, and ran to the door and pressed the buzzer for Ignis’ apartment.  
  
“Hey man! Hurry up and open the door!” Prompto called into the receiver. Ignis never usually answered, just giving the authorization for the front door to open to his friend. 

Prompto burst through the doors as soon as the lock clicked and made a mad dash for the elevator. Noct and Gladio usually made it before he did, due to living much closer together and having actual cars, but that never bothered him; that just means he got to be the life of the party!

Ignis’ door was unlocked as he made his way through, shutting it as he removed his sneakers.  
  
“Heeey!” Prompto smiled and set his bag by the end of the couch, which was.. Empty? “Where’s Noct and Gladio at? They usually beat me here,” Prompto hummed and turned to see Ignis rolling something and setting it on a baking sheet.  
  
“Noctis had slept a little longer than he initially planned so Gladio was going to go get him,” Ignis responded as he placed the last of.. Whatever he was making onto the baking sheet. Prompto sat at the breakfast bar as he watched them slide into the oven and the timer set.  
  
“What did—”  
  
“Would yo—”  


They both said at the same time. Usually Ignis would just clear his throat and let whoever he was talking go first, out of politeness. But he seemed a little more nervous about this. Like he wasn’t sure who should actually be continuing.  
  
“Ah, would you like something to drink?” Ignis spoke up after a few awkward and quiet seconds.  
  
“I’ll just take some water,” the blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled. “Whatever you’re makin’ though smells super great Igs!” Prompto beamed back up, trying to get the mood to become a little lighter once more. 

It wasn’t much later after that, did the door open and Gladio and Noctis came into the apartment, the door clicking as it locked. Gladio emerged from the small entryway first, two overnight bags in hand as Noctis came through with a stack of board games. He carefully set them down on the coffee table in the living room as Gladio put the bags by Prompto’s.  
  
“Didn’t miss anything too spicy did we?” Noctis asked and sat down at the bar next to his friend, nudging the blonde’s ribs playfully. The blush that covered Prompto’s cheeks was bright and hot. Like, an egg could fry on his face it was that hot.  
  
“Dude, don’t tease me,” he huffed and looked away to the counter top. All he got was a quiet chuckle in response, “No promises.”

\---

The night, after that slightly bumpy start, was better. Movies had played in the background as the four of them played an assortment of card and board games. Noctis quit halfway through a round of Monopoly because he had somehow managed to already go bankrupt. He claimed Gladio was cheating him out of money, and the smirk that he tried oh so hard to not hide didn’t help the brute’s case at all. So, after the third game, Noctis wanted to change what was going on once more.  
  
“Can we play something else?”  
  
“You can’t change a game every time you lose Noctis,” Ignis chuckled and set his cards down, “What do you suggest your highness?” 

Noctis thought for a moment, they didn’t have any alcoholic drinks but.. “Truth or dare. Every time someone lies about a truth or refuse to do a dare, they drink.”  
  
“We don’t exactly have any booze here princess,” Gladio snorted and looked the least amused about the game. Prompto on the other hand.  
  
“C’mon big guy! You aren’t afraid of some deep dark secret getting out are you?” The blonde chuckled and nudged his side. Gladio rolled his eyes, but sighed anyway.  
  
“You get to go first then princess; truth or dare?” The shield grumbled and crossed his arms over his broad chest, practically staring down the prince.  
  
“Okay, Ignis, truth or dare?”  
  
“I’ll pick the safe route of truth. That grin you have is menacing and I don’t trust you,” he pulled his glasses off, setting them to the side. It’s not like he needed them for right now.  
  
“Okay no, I’m daring you to put your glasses back on please you look weird,” Noctis frowned and looked at Ignis warily. It was weird, still, to see Ignis without his glasses. Of course he didn’t need them, but he liked to have them. For clarity.  
  
“I said truth, Noct,” Ignis smirked and leaned back on his hands.  
  
“Okay, fine— why do you keep wearing glasses if you don’t need them?” Noct asked in a defeated tone.  
  
“I like them to keep my vision sharp and completely clear. I cannot afford to have my vision blurred. I might miss out on something that you messed up,” that got a laugh out of everyone except for Noctis.  
  
“Okay! Alright we get it! Just— truth or dare someone else okay?” The prince huffed and crossed his own arms over his chest, much like Gladio did earlier, but with more of a pout.  
  
“Gladiolus?” Ignis began, “Truth or dare?”  
  
"That even a question? Dare," he grinned. “You pride yourself on your strength but how about your balance?”  
  
“What’re you gettin’ at Iggy?”  
  
“Do a handstand for.. let’s say a full minute,” the grin on the advisor’s face was snake-like. They’ve all trained before, and while Ignis was the most graceful of them all with is movements, Gladio was dead last. Of course he was practicing his gymnastics with Ignis during their off days, but he was still far from graceful. 

Everyone around the room was quiet, Ignis and Gladio having a silent conversation just by staring at each other. Gladio slowly stood up, not wanting to be the first to cop out of a game of truth or dare, and took a deep breath. The group watched as Gladio, not so gracefully, attempted to get into a handstand. Ignis had to guide him until he successfully got into a full handstand.  
  
“Start the clock—” He grumbled through gritted teeth. Holding his strength was nothing, he’s been doing one handed pushups since he was in his teens. It was trying to not fall on his face that was the problem. Thankfully, the minute went by fairly fast. Ignis had helped Gladio down, carefully moving his feet until the taller man could safely collapse down to the floor.  
  
“Alright blondie, your turn. Truth or dare?” Gladio groaned and rubbed at his shoulders. They felt tingly and quite unpleasant.  
  
“Uh, dare me up man!” 

Those were going to be the last words Prompto would ever say again. Gladio and Noctis shared some sort of look, like they had something all planned out. That look, would be the end for Prompto.  
  
“Prompto,” the grin only grew wider from there, “I dare you,” another pause, “to,” again with the _pausing_ , “kiss the person to your left.”  
The blonde was looking at Gladio incredulously. Gladio wanted Prompto.. to kiss him? No, no that couldn’t be right. Prompto stuck his hands out infront of him, forming the “L” shape. But.. Gladio wasn’t on his _left_. 

The blonde looked up, his eyes catching Ignis’— whose face was red. Very, very red. Probably as red as Prompto’s face was growing. “I-I.. uh..” Prompto rung his hands together. His fingers itched for the can of soda that was between his legs. Yet, something was stopping him from doing so. “Ignis?” Prompto mumbled hesitantly, his hand moving towards one of Ignis’.  
  
“This isn’t how I thought this would happen,” Ignis played with the arms of his glasses. A nervous habit he picked up from his uncle. “Definitely, beyond any doubt, was not how I wanted this to turn out.” Ignis grabbed ahold of the hand Prompto had reached out. 

Before Prompto even knew what was happening, Ignis’ lips were on his. Not even a second later did he begin to kiss back and while it wasn’t much other than just the pressure of another person’s mouth, it was enough for Prompto to endure for a lifetime. A low whistle sounded as the two broke apart, Gladio and Noctis grinning and giving the two a thumbs up.  
  
“We kinda got sick of you two lookin’ at each other with lovey-dovey eyes,” Noctis was clearly trying to hold back a grin. Gladio wasn’t doing any better.  
  
“It was gettin’ pretty annoying and terribly sad to endure,” the shield added.  
  
“I uh.. I want to make this a monthly thing please?” Prompto grinned widely, his hand squeezing his.. boyfriend’s(?) hand. 

Yeah, movie night was definitely gonna become a regular thing. And if not for all four of them, then it would be for at least the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)
> 
> hope y'all didn't expect anything to happen with the DS and the camera because im a MASTER at putting useless info into my fics


End file.
